Selo de Rassilon
thumb|O Selo de Rassilon O Selo de Rassilon é um símbolo usado pelos Time Lords. Uso pelos Time Lords O Selo era um símbolo de poder, utilizado por Rassilon durante a guerra contra os Grandes Vampiros e os Grandes Antigos (PROSA: Interference - Book Two). Ele era usado como um símbolo de identificação, e era muito respeitado. (TV: The Five Doctors, Doctor Who: O Filme) Time Lords colocavam o Selo de Rassilon em lugares de grande poder (PROSA: Doctor Who - The Novel of the Film) , e ele era considerado um símbolo antigo para afastar o mal. (PROSA: The Pit) O Presidente Borusa, quando mandou o Master para a Zona da Morte para resgatar o Doctor, deu ao Master o "Selo do Alto Conselho", um objeto arredondado com o Selo de Rassilon gravado no metal, esperando que aquilo convencesse o Doctor das boas intenções do Master. (TV: The Five Doctors Em um determinado momento, os Time Lords usavam um selo diferente, com escritos em Gallifreyano Circular. (TV: The Sound of Drums) Uso por Outras Culturas thumb|left|o Selo de Rassilon em [[Voga. (TV:Revenge of the Cybermen)]] O Selo foi também tomado por outras culturas visitadas pelos Time Lords em suas primeiras explorações no espaço e tempo, como os habitantes de Voga. (TV: Revenge of the Cybermen, PROSA:Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible) Ocorrências Objetos conhecidos que levam o Selo de Rassilon incluem: * Emblemas ou bordados nos trajes e nas golas dos Time Lords, geralmene aparecendo em pares (TV:The Deadly Assassin et al) * A assinatura do Quarto Doctor em uma carta escrita em em Gallifreyano (TV:The Deadly Assassin) * A armadura de Omega (TV: Arc of Infinity) * O Selo do Alto Conselho (TV: The Five Doctors) * A chave da TARDIS do Sétimo Doctor (TV: Ghost Light) thumb|O Selo de Rassilon no alto da porta de entrada para a [[sala de controle da TARDIS do Sétimo e Oitavo Doctors.]] * Várias áreas ao redor da TARDIS do Oitavo Doctor, mais notavelmente gravada no próprio Olho da Harmonia (TV: Doctor Who: O Filme) * A caixa de pagamento para o Threshold (HQ: Fire and Brimstone) * A capa de O Venerável e Ancestral Livro das Leis de Gallifrey (WC: Shada) * A própria Shada (WC: Shada) * A Fenda Destemperada (TV: The Sound of Drums) * Nas notas rabiscadas pelo Visionário (TV: The End of Time) * Na capa do diário azul-TARDIS do Décimo Primeiro Doctor contendo seus encontros com River Song (TV: The Impossible Astronaut) * Várias áreas do segundo interior da TARDIS do Décimo Primeiro Doctor (TV: The Snowmen, et al) * A capa do livro A História da Guerra do Tempo, vista na livraria da TARDIS do Décimo Primeiro Doctor (TV: Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS) Bastidores * Rascunhos do Selo de Rassilon feitos por John Smith acompanhado de notas, sugerindo que o símbolo seria importante e significativo por razões desconhecidas, aparecem em páginas do Diário de Coisas Impossíveis usado no episódio Human Nature, mas não aparece em cena. Eles podem ser vistos nas réplicas vendidas como merchandise. * A introdução do Selo como um símbolo dos Time Lords em The Deadly Assassin aconteceu quando o designer Roger Murray-Leach reutilizou o ornamento circular dos Vogan de Revenge of the Cybermen, no qual ele havia trabalhado dois anos antes. O Selo reteve sua associação com os Time Lords e Gallifrey, e ficou conhecido como o Selo de Rassilon dali em diante. (REF:The Deadly Assassin Archive Feature, DWM 187). Mais tarde, Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible explicou o uso do Selo pelor Vogans como sendo uma referência aos Time Lords. en:Seal of Rassilon Categoria:Civilização Gallifreyana